It's hard to say I'm sorry
by Mrs. Skinner
Summary: Hermines nicht ganz einfache Beziehung mit einem ebenfalls nicht ganz einfachen Mann. Die Story ist fertig geschrieben, es erfolgen regelmäßige Updates. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Alle Rechte an den Personen gehören Joane K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**_

_**Die Geschehnisse in Buch 7 bleiben in meiner FF unberücksichtigt!  
**_

1.

Ginny Weasley stemmte energisch die Hände in die Hüften, so wie sie es oftmals von ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte und fuhr ihre weinende beste Freundin an.

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Hör auf zu heulen und unternimm endlich etwas. Du wolltest diesen Mann. Jetzt hast du diesen Mann. Nun geh zu ihm und rücke ihm seinen arroganten, snobistischen, zugegebenermaßen interessanten Kopf zurecht. Ich habe noch nie verstanden, warum du dich ausgerechnet mit ihm eingelassen hast. Du wusstest, wer und vor allen Dingen, was er war. Genauso wenig habe ich verstanden, warum er dich gewählt hat. Ich hätte wetten können, es dauert keine zwei Monate und eure Beziehung wäre vorbei und nun sind es schon anderthalb Jahre und ihr seit noch zusammen und jetzt kommst du und heulst mir die Ohren voll, von wegen verlassen und so? Geh zu ihm und mach ihm klar, dass er so nicht mit dir umspringen kann. Eine anderthalbjährige Beziehung wirft man nicht einfach über Bord."

Atemlos hielt Ginny während ihrer Ansprach inne und schnappte nach Luft. Dies nahm Hermine Granger zum Anlass, schniefend aufzubegehren. "Aber er hat Dinge zu mir gesagt, die er noch niemals zuvor gesagt hat. Er war so wütend. Er hat mich fast aus dem Haus geworfen. Ich kann nicht zurück. Warum soll ich den ersten Schritt machen? Soll er es doch tun!" Ein wenig Trotz kam nun doch durch und die Tränen wurden zeitweilig etwas weniger.

"Da gibt es nur eine Frage, meine Liebe." Ginny gab ihre Molly-Weasley-IchbinabsolutwütendmitDir-Haltung auf und betrachtete Hermine aufmerksam. "Liebst du ihn?"

Hermine brauchte darüber gar nicht nachdenken. "Ja, ich liebe ihn, mehr als irgendetwas, mehr als alles andere..." Ihr verweintes Gesicht bekam einen träumerischen Ausdruck, als sie an den Mann dachte, der vor gut zwei Jahren bei dem großen letzten Kampf plötzlich und für alle unerwartet die Seiten gewechselt und ihr in einer spektakulären Aktion das Leben gerettet hatte.

Wieder sah sie die Bilder ganz deutlich vor sich: Das Schlachtfeld war übersät von einer Unzahl von Toten und Verletzten. Hermine befand sich mitten im Geschehen. Nach Stunden unermüdlichen Kämpfens funktionierte sie immer noch wie eine gut geölte Maschine. Unermüdlich verteilte sie Flüche und wich geschickt ihrerseits den auf sie gerichteten Flüchen aus. Sie versuchte Harry und Snape zu schützen, die beide den dunklen Lord direkt bekämpften. Doch mit einem Male wendete sich das Blatt. Plötzlich sah sie sich einer Handvoll Todesser gegenüber und wusste sofort, dass sie gnadenlos unterlegen war. So viele Feinde konnte sie nicht auf einmal abwehren. Sie hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass ihr letztes Stündlein gekommen war, als sich aus der Reihe der sie umkreisenden Feinde eine hochgewachsene Gestalt löste und blitzschnell, für Hermine völlig unerwartet, den Zauberstab auf die eigenen Leute richtete. Gnadenlos und mit tödlicher Präzision begann dieser Todesser Flüche in die eigenen Reihen zu schicken. Ehe seine Kumpane überhaupt registrierten was los war, lag die Hälfte von ihnen schon tödlich getroffen am Boden. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung riss dieser Mann sich die silberne Maske vom Gesicht und schüttelte die ihn bis dahin verhüllende schwarze Robe von den Schultern. Lange blonde Haare wehten nun ungehindert im Wind und ein zu allem entschlossener Lucius Malfoy wandte sich ihr zu, musterte sie einen Moment von oben bis unten und schnarrte: "Sie sollten besser auf Ihre Deckung achten Miss, sonst werden sie schon bald tot sein." Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, in dem Hermine völlig perplex auf die wundersame Verwandlung von Lucius Malfoy starrte, dann riss sie sich zusammen, akzeptierte diese unerwartete Hilfe und entgegnete beherrscht: "Dasselbe gilt auch für sie, Malfoy. Ich hoffe, sie haben sich jetzt endgültig entschieden, auf welcher Seite Sie kämpfen wollen. Und wo wir schon einmal dabei sind, können wir uns nun wohl gegenseitig decken. " Kurze Zeit später sah man ein ungleiches, zu allem entschlossenen Paar in der Mitte des Schlachtfeldes, Rücken an Rücken stehen und vehement Flüche in alle Himmelsrichtungen verschicken.

Sie hatten von Anfang an gut zusammen gearbeitet und diese Zusammenarbeit hatte einer Menge Anhängern des Dunklen Lords den Tod beschert. Malfoy wurde in dem anschließenden Prozess, den man den wenigen überlebenden Todessern gemacht hatte, aufgrund dieses so unerwarteten Seitenwechsels und der Tatsache, dass der Tod einer Menge seiner Kumpane allein auf sein Konto ging und er mit einem großen Wissen aufwarten konnte, was versteckte Verbindungen zum Dunklen Lord anging, freigesprochen.

Nach diesem Prozess liefen sie sich hin und wieder über dem Weg, bei Heldenverehrungsveranstaltungen, Bällen und ganz besonders im Ministerium und von Anfang an flirtete der blonde Mann, der im Krieg seine Ehefrau verloren hatte, ungeniert mit dem jungen Mädchen.

Irgendwann kam, was kommen musste: Sie konnte den hartnäckigen Avancen dieses so unwiderstehlich scheinenden Mannes nicht widerstehen. Ab und an ging sie mit Lucius aus, sie trafen sich zum Essen, sie begleitete ihn zu den verschiedensten Veranstaltungen oder sie gingen einfach nur spazieren. Sie lernte den Vater ihres ehemaligen so verhassten Mitschülers Draco immer besser kennen. Sie merkte, dass hinter der arroganten, blasierten und oftmals ziemlich kalten Fassade des blonden Mannes sehr viel mehr steckte. Er vermochte es, sie immer wieder zu überraschen, mit Dingen, die sie so gar nicht bei ihm vermutete. Nach einiger Zeit nahm er wie selbstverständlich einen nicht mehr wegzudenkenden Platz in ihrem Leben ein und eines Abends, als er sie nach einem gemeinsamen Essen, wie immer nach Hause begleitet hatte, schickte sie ihn, wie sonst immer geschehen, nicht weg. Nach einer leidenschaftlichen gemeinsamen Nacht war es endgültig um die sonst so beherrschte Hermine geschehen, Malfoy hatte sich einen Platz in ihrem Herzen erkämpft. Seither schienen sie unzertrennlich - bis heute.

Noch immer schniefend saß Hermine bei ihrer besten Freundin und berichtete, unterbrochen von immer wiederkehrenden Weinkrämpfen, was eigentlich genau geschehen war und was sie so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

"Er hat mich Schlammblut genannt. Das hat er noch nie getan. Er war so wütend und eigentlich weiß ich immer noch nicht genau warum. Es war nur eine harmlose Auseinandersetzung. Wir konnten uns nicht darauf einigen, ob wir nun zum morgen stattfindenden Frühlingsball, den das Ministerium veranstaltet, hingehen werden oder nicht. Er hat mir unterstellt, ich sei vergnügungssüchtig. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er schon seit einiger Zeit viel zu bequem geworden sei. Ich wollte doch nur ein paar Freunde wieder sehen. Dann hat er gemeint, ich sehe meine Freunde doch schon viel zu häufig. Er sollte sich vielleicht Gedanken machen, ob seine Freundin etwa fremdginge. Ginny.. Ich und fremdgehen... Niemals würde ich so etwas tun! Mit wem auch, Harry oder Neville oder etwa Ron? Lachhaft! Aber er hat sich richtig rein gesteigert. Immer wieder hat er versucht, mir eine Affäre anzuhängen. Er ist sogar soweit gegangen, mir zu unterstellen, ich hätte eine geheime Beziehung mit Snape."

"Snape??" Ginny verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee.

Wenn Hermine nicht so beschäftigt mit ihrem eigenen Beziehungsdrama gewesen wäre, dann wäre ihr vielleicht aufgefallen, wie auffällig sich Ginny bei der Nennung von Hogwarts griesgrämigsten, ungerechtesten, schlechtgelauntesten Lehrers benahm. Und dass sie in rasantem Wechsel die Gesichtsfarbe änderte und die Farbe ihrer Ohren mit der ihres Haares konkurrieren konnte. Doch Hermine achtete nicht sonderlich auf Ginnys Verhalten und jammerte weiter, den Blick auf ihre eigene Teetasse in den Händen haltend, von der sie noch nicht einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

"Schließlich habe ich angefangen, ihm einiges an den Kopf zu werfen. Er sei der arroganteste, engstirnigste, ungerechteste Mann, den ich kennen würde und wenn er sich weiter so unmöglich benähme, dann könne ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich überhaupt bei ihm bliebe", erzählte sie weiter und wieder rannen die Tränen literweise an ihrem Gesicht herunter.

"Irgendwann haben wir uns gegenseitig nur noch angebrüllt. Ich habe dann, weil er mich überhaupt nicht mehr zu Wort kommen ließ, diese blöde Vase, die ich sowieso total hässlich fand und die Lucius unbedingt in unserem Wohnzimmer stehen haben wollte, genommen und sie gegen die Wand geschmissen. Daraufhin ist er kreidebleich geworden und hat was von einem Familienerbstück gefaselt und hat mich beschuldigt, ich würde ihn und seine Herkunft nicht achten und dann hat er gemeint, dass es ja kein Wunder wäre, weil ich ein Schlammblut sei."

Ginny betrachtete skeptisch ihre Freundin und fragte sich schon zum hundertsten Mal, woher Hermine bloß immer all die Tränen nahm, die sie in sehr emotionalen Momenten vergoss. Sie hatte natürlich Mitleid mit ihr, obwohl sie immer geahnt hatte, dass so etwas eines Tages passieren würde.

Sie verkniff sich ein 'Siehst du, ich habe es dir schon immer gesagt. Dieser Mann ist nichts für Dich.'

Das hätte ihrer Freundin jetzt auch nicht weiter geholfen. Hermine litt ganz offensichtlich unter diesem Streit und nach dem, was sie von ihrer Freundin wusste, liebte sie diesen ungewöhnlichen, facettenreichen und wahrscheinlich immer noch sehr gefährlichen Mann, wirklich.

Ginny seufzte, reichte ihrer Freundin das zwanzigste Taschentuch und setzte ihre eingangs von Hermine unterbrochene Rede fort.

"Du musst zu ihm gehen und ihr müsst euren Streit beilegen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Wenn du ihn liebst und ihn brauchst für dein Seelenheil, dann wirst du wohl über deinen Schatten springen und zu ihm gehen müssen. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er nicht den ersten Schritt tun, dazu ist er viel zu stolz oder eitel oder dumm... wie man es auch immer bezeichnen will. Geh zu ihm und klärt eure Differenzen."

Ginny konnte anhand Hermines Mimik, die im Moment für sie, wie ein offenes Buch zu deuten waren, ablesen, dass sie das Für und das Wider eines ersten Schrittes gegeneinander abwog. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit, schien sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein.

"Gut, wenn du meinst. Ich werde morgen zu ihm gehen." Hermine schniefte ein letztes Mal, trocknete sich ihre Tränen und lächelte Ginny zaghaft an. "Was würde ich tun, wenn ich dich nicht hätte."

"Dich vielleicht bei Harry ausheulen?" Ginny sah Hermine belustigt an. "Geh heute noch zu ihm… Es gibt keinen Grund bis morgen zu warten."

"Ja, eigentlich hast Du Recht. Ich werde es sofort tun." Hermine nahm nun endlich einen großen Schluck aus ihrer bis dato unberührten Teetasse, als müsse sie sich dadurch Mut antrinken.

So kam es, dass eine Stunde später eine höchst nervöse Hermine vor dem Stadthaus, welches Malfoy gekauft hatte, nachdem sich Hermine strikt geweigert hatte, nach Malfoy Manor zu ziehen, stand und nervös ihre Tasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel durchsuchte. Mittendrin fiel ihr ein, dass sie den Schlüssel ja nicht unbedingt brauchen würde, da sie die Tür auch auf magische Weise öffnen könnte.

Nach einem leise gemurmelten "Alohomora", gab die stabile Tür nach und Hermine schlüpfte hindurch. Lauschend blieb sie im dunklen Flur stehen. War er überhaupt zu Hause? Sie hatten sich noch niemals dermaßen gestritten. Sie wusste also nicht, wie er sich in so einem Falle verhalten würde. Würde er etwa auch weggehen und Trost woanders suchen? Im Alkohol vielleicht oder würde er viel eher daheim um sich da zu betrinken. Oder würde er seinen Frust und seine Wut bei einer anderen Frau...? Daran wollte sie nicht einmal im Traum denken. Frustriert seufzte sie leise. Trotzdem sie schon einige Zeit mit ihm zusammen war, wusste sie im Grunde so wenig über ihn. Er ließ sie nicht sehr oft wirklich nahe an sich heran. Er war aufmerksam, zuvorkommend, liebevoll und las ihr in der Regel die meisten Wünsche von den Augen ab.

Aber er ließ sie auch in vielen Dingen im Unklaren. Er sprach selten von seiner Vergangenheit oder von den wirklichen Beweggründen seines Seitenwechsels. Ganz zu schweigen von den Gründen, warum er sich so für sie interessierte. Sie wusste, dass er sie mochte. Aber liebt er sie? Niemals hatte er die drei magischen Worte zu ihr gesagt. Er war immer sehr beherrscht, sogar wenn sie sich hemmungslos und leidenschaftlich liebten, konnte er sich nicht endgültig fallen lassen. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, er würde in so einem ganz intimen Moment die Beherrschung verlieren und ihr seine Liebe gestehen, so wie sie es des Öfteren tat. Aber selbst wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand, verschloss er in der Regel mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ihren Mund, nur um nicht antworten zu müssen. Nach anderhalbhalb Jahren des Zusammenseins mit ihm, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich noch nie so unsicher über ihn und seine Neigung ihr gegenüber war und es erschreckte sie, als sie darüber nachzudenken begann, dass dieser Streit womöglich das Ende ihrer Beziehung einläutete.

Eine Gänsehaut überfiel sie bei diesem Gedanken. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein, nicht so. Nicht jetzt, wo sie...

Wenn Hermine nicht so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie gemerkt, dass sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr allein in dem dunklen Flur war. Sie nahm schemenhaft eine leichte Bewegung hinter ihr wahr und schon hatte sich ein Seidenschal über ihre Augen gelegt und eine leise, heisere Stimme murmelte in ihr Ohr:

"Guten Abend, schöne Frau. Ich habe nicht erwartet, heute noch von ihrer Gegenwart beehrt zu werden."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ein lieber Dank geht an meine Beta Serpensortia!_**

**2.**

Warme Hände berührten ihre Schultern und zogen sie an einen harten und soviel größeren Körper hinter ihr. Völlig überrascht ließ sie es geschehen und sog gierig den ihr so wohl bekannten und geliebten Duft des vertrauten Mannes ein. Es war eine Mischung aus Vanille und Ingwer, sehr stark und betörend. Sie liebte diesen Geruch. Er war so untrennbar mit Lucius Malfoy verbunden, wie der Geruch von Sandelholz, der immer mit Severus Snape einher ging. Nicht, dass sie dem viel abgewinnen konnte... Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, dass sie auch bei Ginny diesen Geruch nach Sandelholz des öfteren wahrgenommen hatte und wieder hätte es ihr verdächtig erscheinen können, wenn sie nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre, von Lucius starker Präsenz und der Faszination, die er auf sie ausübte.

"Lucius, ich..." Sie wollte mit ihm reden, die verfahrene Stituation besprechen. Sie hatte sich Worte, Argumente zurechtgelegt und sie immer wieder im Geiste wiederholt, auf dem Weg hierher. Doch wie es schien war jetzt ein schlechter Zeitpunkt für Worte jeder Art, denn Lucius hatte die so viel kleinere Frau zu sich herumgedreht und legte ihr sanft einen seiner Finger auf den Mund.

"Sch...", machte er dabei und flüsterte erneut, als ob sie umgeben wären von neugierig lauschenden Ohren.

"Sag jetzt nichts, vertrau mir einfach." Lucius hatte es schon immer verstanden, sie völlig einzuwickeln, so, dass eine eventuelle Gegenwehr schon im Keim erstickt wurde. In der Regel hatte sie nichts dagegen... Nein das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie war einfach wehrlos, wenn er mit dieser Stimme, die er so gut in ihren Höhen und Tiefen variieren konnte und die im Moment dunkel und unwiderstehlich klang, auf sie einsprach.

Sie wollte ihm nicht vertrauen! Vor allen Dingen wollte sie sehen, was er vorhatte und mit ihr tun wollte. Dieser Seidenschal irritierte sie maßlos. Sie war eine Person, die immer und überall die Kontrolle über alles haben wollte, nur die hatte sie im Moment überhaupt nicht. Sie hob ihre Hände und wollte den Schal abstreifen, wurde auf halben Wege jedoch von Lucius gestoppt. Sanft aber bestimmt umfasst er ihre Hände, führte sie nach oben und sie spürte erst einen Lufthauch auf ihren Fingerspitzen und dann erschauerte sie, als Lucius begann einen Finger nach dem anderen zu küssen. Nur leichte, aufgesetzte Küsse spürte sie auf ihren Fingerspitzen. Jeden einzelnen behandelte er so, der Reihe nach, bis er bei dem kleinen Finger der linken Hand angekommen war. Danach fuhr er leicht mit der Zunge über ihren Handballen und biss spielerisch in das weiche Fleisch ihres Daumens. Nach dieser Behandlung war die Haut ihrer Hände so sensibilisiert, dass sie meinte, eine ganze Armee Ameisen liefe darüber. Sie versuchte ihrerseits irgendetwas von ihm zu erhaschen, etwas, was sie ertasten konnte und das Kribbeln in ihren Handflächen besänftigte. Doch er ließ dies nicht zu, sondern drückte ihre Hände nach unten an ihre Körperseite.

"Bitte... Lass mich einfach machen und tu nichts, gar nichts." Diese Anweisung war ruhig, fast emotionslos gesprochen worden, doch ein leiser schwingender Unterton in seiner Stimme, erzählte ihr, dass er Emotionen hatte, die er versuchte, vor ihr zu verbergen. Er schien nur nach außen hin so ruhig, in ihm sah es ihrer Meinung nach ganz anders aus. Trotzdem hätte sie eigentlich sauer auf ihn sein sollen, oder besser, äußerst wütend. Obwohl sie ihn eigentlich zu Rede hätte stellen und sich mit ihm aussprechen sollen, tat sie, was er verlangte und bewegte sich nicht, wartete auf das was kommen würde und ließ sich auf diese für sie so ungewöhnliche Situation ein. Dies war definitiv etwas, was sie noch niemals mit ihm erlebt hatte. Aber sie hatten sich ja auch noch nie so gestritten. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass es wichtig war, jetzt keinen Fehler zu machen und ausnahmsweise einmal nachzugeben. Dennoch sagte ihr die Vernunft, dass er, egal was er anstellen und wie sehr er sie bezaubern, unendlich verwöhnen und in Ekstase versetzten würde, sie auf jeden Fall auch noch ernsthaft mit ihm sprechen musste. Er sollte nicht meinen, das alles hätte sich erledigt, wenn er sie nur genügend sexuell befriedigte. So leicht ließ sie ihn nicht davon kommen. Für den Moment jedoch wartete sie erst einmal ab, wie sich der weitere Abend so gestalten würde.

Lucius' Hände fuhren leicht an ihren Oberarmen hinauf. Er vergub seine Hände in ihren Haaren, die schon jetzt hoffnungslos zersaust waren. Danach spürte sie, wie er ihren Mantel langsam aufknöpfte und von ihren Schultern strich. Er nahm ihre Hand. "Komm", wisperte er und sie fühlte, wie er sie durch den Flur, vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf führte und weiter nach rechts in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Selbstverständlich in das Schlafzimmer! Sie lächelte belustigt. Auch wenn der Mann, den sie mit der ganzen Kraft ihres Herzens liebte, mehr als doppelt so alt war wie sie, so hatten sie ein ausgeprägtes Sexleben. Lucius konnte und wollte immer und an jedem Ort. Sie hatte noch niemals einen Mann erlebt, der die körperlichen Freuden so leidenschaftlich genoß und zu geben und selbstverständlich auch zu nehmen bereit war. Gut, Lucius war auch ihr erster richtiger Mann. Die Knutscherei mit Krum zählte nicht und das bisschen Rummachen mit Ron war auch nicht gerade das, was sie sich unter leidenschaftlicher Liebe vorgestellt hatte. Das waren eher pubertäre und linkische Spielchen gewesen. Lucius hingegen entfachte in ihr regelmäßig ein Feuer, welches sie immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte. Niemals hatte sie gedacht, dass sie soviel Leidenschaft und Hingebung mit einem Mann erleben konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass nach Lucius kein anderer Mann mehr in der Lage sein würde, ihr das zu geben, sie so fühlen zu lassen, wie der Blonde das vermochte. Sie hoffte, das sie niemals gezwungen war, sich Gedanken um einen anderen Mann zu machen.

Obwohl Lucius ihr die Augen verbunden hatte und sie absolut nichts erkennen konnte, steuerte sie automatisch ihr übergroßes, in der Mitte des Raumes stehende Bett an. Doch Lucius hatte anderes im Sinn.

"Hältst du mich wirklich für so einfallslos?", säuselte er ihr ins Ohr und fasste sie an der Schulter, um sie durch den Raum zu dirigieren und ihr wurde klar, dass er das angrenzende Bad ins Visier nahm.

Sie betraten das große Badezimmer. Ein kleiner Druck auf ihre Schulter genügte und sie blieb abwartend stehen. Sie spürte, dass er das Badezimmer für ihre Zwecke vorbereitet hatte. Er musste unendlich viele Kerzen aufgestellt haben, die wohl angingen, als sie den Raum betraten. Da sie nicht sehen konnte, musste sie sich auf ihre anderen Sinne verlassen, die automatisch durch den Ausfall der Augen geschärft waren. Sie fühlte das durch den Lufthauch verursachte Flackern der Kerzen auf der Haut ihres Gesichtes und ihrer Hände. Sie spürte den warmen, veränderlichen Schein von Dutzenden kleiner Flammen. Neben dem unverwechselbaren Duft, den Lucius ausstrahlte, roch sie nun eine ganze Palette von Düften, die wohl von verschiedenen Badeessenzen ausgingen. Der schwere Duft von Lavendel war dabei, genauso, wie der frische Duft von Zitronengras und auch etwas Pfirsch meinte sie erkennen zu können.

"Bei Merlins krummen Zehen, Lucius, hast du etwa sämtliche Badeöle und andere Ingredenzien, die sich in unserem Badezimmer befinden, verwendet?" Tief inhalierte Hermine die schweren Gerüche und lehnte sich dabei an den hinter ihr stehenden Mann. "Ich hab die Aromen ausgewählt, die meiner Meinung nach zu dir passen, mein Herz." Lucius umfasste ihre Schultern und streichelte sie sanft auf und ab, während er ihr erklärte: "Lavendel für deine Schönheit, Pfirsich für deine Klugheit, Veilchen für deine Jugend, Orange für deine Sanftheit, Geranie für deine Entschlossenheit und Rose für deine Leidenschaft."

"Das hört sich gut an", hauchte sie gerührt und schmiegte sich noch enger an den geliebten Mann. In einem kleinen Winkel ihres Gehirns hörte sie eine leise Stimme, die ihr zuwisperte, sich nicht zu sehr einwickeln zu lassen, noch stand viel zu viel zwischen ihnen, genau genommen ein schmutziges Schimpfwort. Er hatte am Anfang ihrer Beziehung geschworen, dass er dieses Unwort niemals wieder benutzen würde. Er hatte sein Wort nicht gehalten. Das allein sollte eigentlich genügen, um ihm jetzt die Hölle heiß zu machen und auf einer Entschuldigung zu beharren. Aber im Moment war sie in diesem Bad der Düfte und zwiespältigen Empfindungen so gefangen, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte, als zu genießen - ihn zu genießen und seine Art der Entschuldigung. Selbstverständlich war sie noch weit davon entfernt, wirklich versöhnt mit ihm zu sein, dafür musste er sich noch mehr anstrengen.

Und Lucius, der merkte, wie seine kleinen Vorbereitungen Wirkung zeigten, lächelte und setzte seine Verführung fort. Er begann Hermine langsam, quälend langsam, auszuziehen. Hermine spürte nichts, außer Lucius' ein wenig raue Fingerspitzen, die jeden Quadratzentimeter freigelegter Haut inspizierten, streichelten, liebkosten. Sie hätte dasselbe nur zu gern, auch bei ihm getan, doch er hatte ihre Versuche, Hand an ihn zu legen, schon im Ansatz gestoppt.

"Nein... du bist heute die Hauptperson. Genieße es und laß dich verwöhnen", schnurrte er wie ein übergroßer Kater und strich aufreizend langsam über ihre harten Nippel, die noch unter dem dünnen Stoff des BHs verborgen lagen. Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihr. Sie würde es auch genießen ihn zu berühren. Aber sie fügte sich wiederum, wenn auch schweren Herzens. Lucius hatte ihr mittlerweile Bluse und Hose ausgezogen. Sie war von selbst aus den Schuhen geschlüpft. Einen Moment lang spürte sie gar keine Berührung, doch dann begannen Lucius Hände leicht an ihren Oberschenkeln hinabzugleiten und ihr dabei erst den einen und dann den anderen Strumpf auszuziehen. Er musste sich vor sie hingekniet haben. Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte sie, dass er ihr die Augen verbunden hatte, wie gern würde sie jetzt auf diesen sonst so stolzen Mann hinab blicken. Schon spürte sie Lucius' Hände, die sich an der Außenseite ihrer Beine wieder nach oben arbeiteten. Leicht glitten sie über ihre Hüfte nach hinten. Noch leichter, so dass sie es nur noch erahnen konnte, berührte er ihren Po und jeweils ein Finger jeder Hand, glitt am Rand ihres Slips nach vorne. Nun war der Seufzer, den Hermine ausstieß, noch ein wenig lauter und sie verschob unbewusst ihr Becken nach vorne.

"Noch nicht...", verkündete er und die Finger verschwanden für kurze Zeit, nur um sich dann etwas intensiver mit ihren Brüsten zu beschäftigen. Immer wieder glitten seine Hände über den Stoff des BHs, solange, bis sie anfing zu wimmern und ihn bat, den lästigen Stoff endlich zu entfernen.

Lucius ließ ein Glucksen hören und bemerkte belustigt: "Kann es sein, dass du ein klein wenig ungeduldig wirst?"

"Du folterst mich. Ich halte es kaum noch aus. Bitte..." Ihr Flehen musste wohl so dringend geklungen haben, dass er sich entschloss, den BH zu öffnen. Doch bevor er ihn vollends auszog, bat er sie: "Sag mir, was ich tun soll. Sag es mir!"

Hermine kostete es ihre gesamte Willensanstrengung unbeweglich stehen zu bleiben und diesen bösen, bösen Mann, den sie nicht sehen konnte, endlich an sich zu ziehen und ihn zu spüren. Doch er hielt immer noch inne und wartete.

"Bitte, zieh mir den BH aus! Berühr mich!"

Schon während ihres Satzes fiel das Stückchen Stoff auf den Boden und Lucius große Hände umfassten je eine ihrer festen Brüste. "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Und sie konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass in diesem Moment ein übergroßes Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte. "Nimm meine Nippel in den Mund." Schon kam der nächste Befehl von Hermine.

Normalerweise war sie nicht der Typ, der unmissverständlich und unverblümt beim Sex sagte, was sie gerne hatte und was er mit ihr machen sollte. Aber er hatte sie dermaßen gereizt, dass sie meinte zu verbrennen, wenn er nicht mehr tat, als sie zu streicheln. Sie fühlte, wie ihre empfindlichen Nippel, ohne dass sie berührt worden waren, hart und erregt vom Körper abstanden. Als sich endlich ein warmer Mund um einen dieser verführerischen Hügel legte, stöhnte Hermine so herzzerreißend, als hätte sie große Schmerzen. Eng drängte sie sich an den immer noch voll bekleideten Mann und genoss die Verwöhnung seines Mundes und seiner Zunge, wie selten zuvor. Abwechselnd leckte, saugte und knabberte er zuerst an der rechten, dann an der linken Brustwarze und ihr schien, als würde seine bisher gezeigte Beherrschtheit langsam einer heißen, tief in ihm brodelnden Begierde weichen. Als er mit einem leisen Plopp von ihrer Brust ab ließ und unvermittelt einen Schritt zurück trat, traf kalte Luft auf die Nippel und diese zogen sich merklich zusammen. Hermine hob die Hände, um sie selbst zu reizen und zu stimulieren, aber ein scharfes "Halt" von seiten Lucius' verhinderte dies. "Du wirst dich nicht selbst anfassen. Erst wenn ich es sage."

"Spielverderber!", kam es beschuldigend von ihr zurück und brav ließ sie wiederum ihre Hände sinken.

Lucius ließ seine begehrlichen Blicke über Hermine schweifen.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist?", fragte er sie fast atemlos und im selben Augenblick spürte sie schon wieder seine Hände auf ihren Hüften. Langsam streifte er ihren Slip ab und ließ ihn an ihren Beinen herunter gleiten. Dabei hatten seine sanften Finger einen Moment ihre Scham gestreift. Hermine sog die Luft ein und ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

"Küss mich." Hermine lechzte geradezu nach seinem sinnlichen, verführerischen Mund.

Ganz nahe an ihrem Gesicht, so dass sein Atem sie sacht streichelte, flüsterte er: "Was sagt ein braves Weib zu ihrem Angebetenen, wenn er etwas tun soll, was sie unbedingt möchte?"

Sie seufzte auf, weil er es ihr so schwer machte, aber sie befolgte seinen Befehl. "BITTE, küß mich..." Und ihrerseits in einem befehlenden Ton, setzte sie noch hinterher. "JETZT; SOFORT...!!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ich danke wieder einmal meiner unvergleichlichen Beta Serpensortia **_

**3.**

Sie hatte keine Zeit, noch mehr zu fordern. Sein warmer, weicher Mund verschloss ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge fand sofort den Weg in ihren Mund und wurde von ihr stürmisch empfangen. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich sanft, langsam und zärtlich küssen, doch er hatte sie dermaßen angeheizt, dass sich ihre aufgestauten Emotionen und ihre Begierde, ihr Verlangen nach ihm, irgendwie entladen musste. Sie konnte ihre Hände beim besten Willen nicht mehr an ihrem Körper lassen. Rasch ergriff sie den immer noch vollständig angezogenen Mann am Kragen seines Hemdes und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Sie gab seiner Zunge keine Chance. Immer wieder neckte und umspielte sie sie, verfolgte sie zurück in Lucius' Mund und plünderte ihn gnadenlos. Ihr war, als hätte sie ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geküsst. Sie wollte ihn schmecken, spüren, sich versichern, dass er da war und nur ihr allein gehörte. Ein dumpfes Grollen erklang. Keiner von ihnen, wusste in diesem Moment, wer dieses Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte.

Lucius hatte diese Verführung eigentlich noch viel länger geplant, aber er spürte, dass er nicht länger warten wollte. Er bezeichnete sich selbst gern als einen Meister der Selbstbeherrschung, aber dieser alles versengende Kuss weckte eine Leidenschaft in ihm, die ihresgleichen suchte. Mit einer Hand presste er Hermines nackten Körper an sich und mit der Anderen suchte er verzweifelt seinen Zauberstab. Nach längerem herumfummeln in den diversen Taschen seiner weiten Hose, hatte er ihn endlich gefunden. Den Kuss keine Sekunde unterbrechend, ergriff er ihn. Einen Schwenk und wortlos gesprochenen Zauberspruch später, war er unbekleidet. Einen winzigen Augenblick dachte er daran, was alles hätte schief gehen können, wenn man vor Erregung keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte und dann versuchte, einen Zauberspruch über sich zu sprechen.. Er hätte sich wichtige Teile abhexen können. Aber es schien alles noch dran zu sein, wie es ihm soeben auf recht eindrucksvolle Weise klargemacht wurde. Hermine rieb sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an ihm und vor allen Dingen in den unteren Regionen war etwas dermaßen hart, dass es sich fast allein zwischen Hermines feuchte Schenkel schob.

Achtlos ließ er den Zauberstab fallen und löste sich nach Luft ringend von Hermines Mund. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und die Lippen waren rot und geschwollen von ihren Küssen. Knurrend vor Geilheit begann er, Hermines Hals zu küssen und leichte Bisse auf ihm zu verteilen. Er markierte sie gerne und immer wieder an völlig unterschiedlichen Stellen. Selten gab es auf ihrem Körper kein entsprechendes blau unterlaufenes Mal. Sie war sein, ganz und gar!!

Mühelos hob er sie an und schritt mit ihr zu der im Boden eingelassenen, riesenhaften Badewanne. Hermine hatte ihre langen Beine um ihn geschlungen und ließ sich willig tragen. Immer wieder bot sie ihm bereitwillig verschiedene Körperregionen, die er küssen und berühren sollte. Längst war sie zu keinem vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fähig. Alles in ihr lechzte nach ihm und seinen Liebkosungen. Ihr Körper bog sich ihm entgegen. Verlangend rieb sie ihre heiße Spalte immer wieder an seinem Unterleib. Lucius stöhnte in Erwartung dessen auf, was jetzt kommen würde. Schnell überwand er die wenigen Stufen in das warme Wasser. Ohne sie los zulassen, setzte er sich an den Beckenrand und in derselben Bewegung versenkte er seinen harten Schaft bis zum Anschlag in ihr. Da war keine Zärtlichkeit mehr, da war nur noch heißes Begehren, ein unstillbares Verlangen nacheinander, welches jetzt und sofort befriedigt werden musste.

Eisern hielt der große, blonde Mann die kleinere Frau auf sich fest. Er machte ihr damit klar, dass sie sich nicht bewegen sollte. Er verrichtete die gesamte Arbeit allein. Immer wieder stieß er sich kraftvoll in sie hinein. Immer mehr bog sie sich ihm entgegen. Sie versuchte es zumindest. Seine Arme hatten sich fast schraubstockartig um sie geschlungen, aber sie genoss dieses Gefühl der Inbesitznahme unendlich.

Ihre verführerischen Brüste mit den dunkelroten Spitzen wippten vor Lucius Gesicht. Er stöhnte bei diesem unwiderstehlichen Anblick auf und löse eine Hand von Hermines Hüfte, um diese festen Kugeln zu kneten und deren Spitzen immer wieder zu reizen. Hermine wimmerte und fing an, sich nun doch im Takt mit Lucius' Stößen zu bewegen. Sie fühlte eine Welle in sich heran rollen, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Längst schon hatte sie den 'point of no return' erreicht und hinter sich gelassen. Ekstase pur stand auf ihrem, teilweise von dem Seidenschal verdeckten Gesicht geschrieben. Alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf den kommenden Orgasmus. Auch Lucius konnte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr zurückhalten. Trotzdem war es für ihn eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie vor ihm, oder zumindest mit ihm, kommen musste. Da er fühlte, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte, beschloss er, seine sich auf ihm windenden Partnerin noch ein wenig mehr zu stimulieren. Mit der Hand, mit der er eben noch ihre Brüste verwöhnt hatte, glitt er tiefer und fand ihre angeschwollene Perle. Er begann, sie zuerst behutsam, dann immer fester zu reiben. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er Hermines sogleich folgende Reaktion. Sie fing an unartikulierte Schreie von sich zu geben und sich immer hektischer auf ihm zu bewegen. Und plötzlich versteifte sie sich, klammerte sich an ihm fest und schrie,immer wieder schrie sie seinen Namen und somit ihren Orgasmus heraus. Wenig später war es auch bei ihm soweit. Er vergrub seinen Kopf an Hermines Schulter, biß ihr ein letztes Mal in das so empfindliche Fleisch und ergoß sich nicht ganz so laut stöhnend, in langen, heißen Schüben in ihr.

Ineinander verschlungen und völlig außer Atem blieben sie noch eine Weile in dem warmen Wasser sitzen, welches sich magisch von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder aufwärmte. Hermine hatte den Seidenschal von ihrem Gesicht gezogen und ihren Kopf auf Lucius Schulter gelegt. Der rührte sich vorerst nicht. Er wusste, dass es Hermine gern hatte, wenn er, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten, immer noch eine Weile in ihr blieb. Es war eine besondere Art der Verbundenheit und sie zögerte den Moment der Trennung gerne immer weiter hinaus.

"Mein Schatz, ich bekomme schon Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen", erinnerte er sie nach einer Weile und betrachtete interessiert die Haut an seinen Händen, die schon leicht schrumpelte.

"Ich mag dich auch mit Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Zehen, Schatz.", grummelte Hermine an seiner Schulter und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu erheben. Zu müde, zu wohl fühlte sie sich auf ihm. Sie genoss seinen Körper und die Schwerelosigkeit, die das Wasser ihr verlieh, die verschiedenen Düfte... Einfach alles.

"Ich würde jetzt gern ins Bett gehen." Lucius wurde energischer und da er vermutete, dass Hermine sich wohl nicht in absehbarer Zeit von ihm erheben würde, trat er mitsamt seiner kostbaren Last den Rückweg ins Schlafzimmer an. Nicht ohne unterwegs seinen Zauberstab aufzuklauben und einen Trocknungszauber über sie beide zu sprechen. Er war immer wieder dankbar über diese kleine Hilfen im Alltag, denn ihrer beider Haare trockneten bei der enormen Länge, die sie hatten, sehr schlecht.

Behutsam setze er Hermine auf dem Bett ab. Sie kroch sofort unter die Decke und streckte gleichzeitig ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Sie brauchte den Kontakt zu ihm jetzt, dringend. Lächelnd kroch er hinterher und nahm sie in die Arme. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Ein kurzes „Nox" und es wurde dunkel. Eine Weile war es still. Dann holte Lucius kurz Luft und sprach in die Stille des Raumes. "Also sag, was du zu sagen hast." Er kannte seine Hermine nur zu gut und er wusste, dass sie nicht eher schlafen würde, bis sie das Problem aus der Welt geschafft hatte.

"Woher weißt du, dass ich noch was sagen wollte?" Es klang ein wenig schläfrig. Hermines Hand, die bis dahin ruhig auf seiner nackten Brust gelegen hatte, spielte mit den wenigen Haaren dort. Ein Zeichen, dass sie nervös war. Lucius hatte in den anderthalb Jahren ihres Zusammenseins Zeit genug gehabt, ihr Verhalten zu studieren. Sie war ein offenes Buch für ihn. Was auch kein Wunder war, Hermine trug ihr Herz nun mal auf der Zunge. Sie war ein aufgeschlossener, ehrlicher Mensch ohne Argwohn und sie konnte so gut wie gar nicht lügen. Sie war aufrichtig und war dasabsolute Gegenteil von ihm, jedenfalls in den meisten Dingen. Aber das war es, was ihn so unwiderstehlich anzog. Sie war auch das ganze Gegenteil von Narcissa, in jeder Beziehung, auch dies hatte ihn angezogen. Er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, sein Leben mit einer zweiten Narcissa zu teilen. Er hatte seine Frau, trotz aller immer wieder auftauchenden Gerüchte, geliebt und er wollte sie so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie war und nicht einen Abklatsch von ihr vor sich sehen.

Und nicht zuletzt hatte er einfach einen Hang zu sehr viel jüngeren Frauen, die noch unverbraucht und gut zu formen waren, entwickelt. Nicht, dass es leicht war, Hermine zu formen. Sie machte es ihm mitunter ziemlich schwer, mit ihrem Gerechtigkeitssinn und ihren teilweise ganz anderen Ansichten. Aber trotzdem konnte er sich ein Leben ohne die kleine besserwisserische Hexe einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Er lächelte, als er daran dachte, wie er sie das erste Mal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, damals auf dem Schlachtfeld. Aufrecht und kämpferisch stand sie da und verteidigte ihre Freunde, fast wie eine Löwin ihre Jungen. Er hatte sie beobachtet, als er in den Reihen der Todesser auf das Zentrum des Kampfes zuschritt. Sie war mutig und sie war schön. Der Anblick der immer wieder unbarmherzig angreifenden und sich selbst kaum verteidigenden Frau mit den langen wehenden Haaren, faszinierte ihn. Sie bestärkte ihn unbewusst in seinem Entschluss, die Seiten zu wechseln. Er hatte dies beschlossen, nachdem seine Frau in den Wirren des Krieges den Tod gefunden hatte und Ihm bewust geworden war, wie falsch sein Handeln im Grunde gewesen war. Natürlich hatte es auch ein Rolle gespielt, dass er sah, dass Voldemort dem Untergang geweiht war. Ein sehr großer egoistischer Teil von ihm wollte einfach nur seine Haut retten. Er hatte bloß auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet. Als er dann Hermine sah, war es für ihn klar, dass diese kleine, äußert mutige Hexe nicht den Flüchen der Todesser zum Opfer fallen sollte. Sie hatte es verdient weiterzuleben. Also hatte er seinen Zauberstab plötzlich und unerwartet gegen seine Mitkämpfer erhoben und ihr beigestanden.

Lucius schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen, als Hermine ihn an seinen Brusthaaren zog, weil sie auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Ich kenne dich, mon coeur. Auch wenn wir miteinander geschlafen haben und dies sehr annehmbar..." Lucius grinste in die Dunkelheit und fing sich einen empörten, wenn auch leichten Schlag auf seine Brust ein.

"Annehmbar?? Das war wohl mehr als annehmbar. Es war atemberaubend, geil, hemmungslos, heiss...", zählte sie vorwurfsvoll an ihren Fingern ab und er war zufrieden, dass sie es so empfand. Genau das hatte er ja beabsichtigt.

"Also gut... Hemmungslos, erotisch... was weiss ich... Jedenfalls war es nicht schlecht, aber trotzdem bleibt da etwas zwischen uns, was du klären möchtest. Habe ich Recht?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Ein herzliches Danke geht wie immer an meine wundervolle Beta Serpensortia :-)

LMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMGHLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHG

**4.**

"Ja, das hast du... Du hast 'Schlammblut' zu mir gesagt. Du hast gesagt, ich würde dich und deine Herkunft nicht respektieren. Aber du hast mir diesen Respekt auch versagt. Du warst eifersüchtig auf Harry und Ron, Lucius. Wir haben dermaßen gestritten, dass ich dachte, unsere Beziehung wäre zu Ende." Hermines Stimme klang mittlerweile sehr sorgenvoll, auch wenn sie sich vorgenommen hatte, keine Tränen mehr zu vergießen, kullerten nun in Erinnerung an diesen hässlichen Streit ein paar Tränen über ihr Gesicht und ehe sie es verhindern konnte, tropften sie auf Lucius nackte Brust.

Als er merkte, dass seine Brust plötzlich feucht wurde, fuhr er sacht über ihr nasses Gesicht und wischte die Tränen behutsam ab. Er holte tief Luft. Auch wenn er normalerweise nicht gerade sehr einfühlsam war, meistens eher egoistisch und selbstverliebt, wusste er dennoch, wie tief er sie mit seinen Anschuldigungen getroffen hatte. Und vor allen Dingen mit diesem Unwort, welches ihm da raus gerutscht war. Auch wenn er schon den ganzen Abend versuchte, dies wieder gut zu machen, hatte sie ein Recht darauf, eine Entschuldigung oder, weil ihm dies immer so schwer fiel, zumindest eine Erklärung; zu bekommen. Kurz fiel ihm der Spruch seines Vaters ein: 'Ein Malfoy entschuldigt sich nicht.' Doch dies waren andere Zeiten. Hermine war eine andere Frau, als es seine Mutter gewesen war. Er war ein anderer geworden.

Er holte tief Luft, zog seinen Arm fester um die geliebte Frau, so als hätte er Angst, dass sie jeden Moment aus dem Bett springen und auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden könnte, und erwiderte: "Ich weiß, ich kann manchmal ziemlich unausstehlich sein, Hermine. Ich bin kein einfacher Mann. Ich bin soviel älter als du, habe andere Erfahrungswerte, bin mit anderen Idealen und Ideen aufgewachsen. Seitdem ich dich kenne, bemühe ich mich, der Mann für dich zu sein, den du dir immer gewünschst hast. Ich möchte der Eine sein, Hermine. Der Eine, der dich glücklich macht. Der eine, mit dem du deine Zeit verbringen willst, mit dem du eventuell dein gesamtes Leben teilen willst. Doch manchmal kommt der alte Lucius Malfoy in mir durch. Ich bin besitzergreifend und eifersüchtig. Auch wenn ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass du mit Potter oder Weasley irgendetwas anfangen könntest, bin ich eifersüchtig auf die Zeit, die du mit ihnen verbringst. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf diese ungezwungene, freundschaftliche Art mit der du sie behandelst. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich bin bei allem und jedem außen vor. Ich weiss, dass mich deine Freunde nicht als deinen Partner akzeptieren. Ich lege auch überhaupt keinen Wert auf ihre Anerkennung oder Akzeptanz, aber ich möchte trotzdem an deinem Leben teilhaben..." Hermine setzte an und wollte etwas sagen, aber er legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund.

"Bitte laß mich ausreden. Ich hab solange an dieser Rede geknobelt. Ich will es hinter mich bringen... Also... Ich weiß, dass du nicht immer glücklich mit mir bist. Ich weiß auch, dass ich sehr verschlossen bin, was mich und meine Gefühle dir gegenüber angeht. Ich kann manchmal nicht aus meiner Haut. Alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich schlecht ablegen. Wenn man gewohnt ist, dass der dunkle Lord bei jeder Gelegenheit in deinen Geist eindringt, dann lernt man, alles in sich zu verschließen, was einem wichtig ist. Auch wenn das schon lange her ist und kein Grund mehr für dieses Verhalten besteht. So bin ich nun mal. Aber du sollst wissen, Hermine... du bist mir wichtig... sehr wichtig... Ich hab für dich Malfoy Manor aufgegeben. Glaub ja nicht, dass mir das leicht fiel. Das soll kein Vorwurf sein. Mittlerweile will ich in die alten Gemäuer gar nicht mehr zurück, ich fühle mich hier viel wohler und weißt du warum? Weil du hier mit mir lebst... Auch wenn Draco das gar nicht verstehen kann. Ich hoffe er wird auf dem Landsitz glücklicher, als ich es war."

Lucius sprach mittlerweile eindringlich und ernst und hielt Hermine fest, wie selten zuvor. Er wollte, dass sie verstand, dass sie ihn verstand. Und er öffnete sich ihr gegenüber, wie er es auch noch niemals zuvor getan hatte. Auch bei Narcissa nicht.

„Hermine, ich wusste mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Ich war rasend vor Wut. Du warst so uneinsichtig bei unserem Streit. Ich hatte das Gefühl an meine Grenzen zu stoßen. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren, aber ich stieß dich in meiner grenzenlosen Ignoranz von mir weg. Ich wollte dir nur noch wehtun." Lucius war froh, dass es so dunkel in dem Schlafzimmer war und sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Trotzdem zog er sie noch näher an sich heran, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem buschigen Haar, bevor er etwas leiser weiter sprach.

"Du weißt, ich habe dieses Schimpfwort niemals gebraucht, seit wir zusammen sind. Es tut mir leid... so unendlich leid.. Es war unverzeihlich, dass ich es ausgesprochen habe, auch wenn es innerhalb einer sehr hitzigen Auseinandersetzung geschah. Erst als ich es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde mir bewusst, was ich zu dir gesagt habe und ich war zu stolz oder zu eigensinnig, du kannst es nennen wie du willst, um es zurückzunehmen. Ich hätte es gleich tun müssen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Und dann hast du die Vase zerstört..."

"Es tut mir leid... wegen der Vase", nuschelte Hermine gegen seine Brust.

"Wozu gibt es entsprechende Zaubersprüche? Sie steht längst wieder an ihrem Platz im Wohnzimmer... Und wenn du willst, schicke ich sie mit der nächsten Eulenfrachtpost nach Malfoy Manor. Draco wird bestimmt einen Platz für dieses Familienerbstück finden."

"Ach was... ich hab mich schon an sie gewöhnt. Laß sie einfach, wo sie ist." Hermine war nicht kleinlich und in den seltensten Fällen nachtragend. Aber seine Rede berührte sie. Er fing jetzt endlich an, sich ihr zu öffnen. Sie ahnte, was es ihn für eine Überwindung kostete und er war wahrscheinlich dankbar für die Dunkelheit im Schlafzimmer. Hätte er sie auch noch ansehen müssen, hätte er diesen Monolog sicherlich nicht, oder nicht so, geführt.

Lucius fuhr fort mit seinem Seelenstriptease. "Als du weg warst, dachte ich, es wäre aus zwischen uns. Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn ich auch nur sehr schwer damit leben könnte. Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm die paar Stunden für mich waren. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Dir hinterher rennen oder eher die Schlösser auswechseln? Nach einigem Überlegen entschloss ich mich dann aber, einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, falls du es dir überlegen würdest und zurückkommst. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du zurück kommst, mein Liebling. Zurück zu mir", flüsterte er in ihre Haare und streichelte dabei zärtlich über ihren Rücken.

Hermine stand schon wieder kurz vor einem Tränenausbruch. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht die drei magischen Worte gesagt hatte... Sie mochte das was er zu sagen bereit war und wartete ab.

"Ich glaube, ich konnte nicht anders... Ich habe einige Zeit zum Überlegen gebraucht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich nicht so gehen konnte. Nicht, ohne mit dir noch einmal zu sprechen. Womit ich allerdings nicht rechnete, war dieser Empfang, den du mir bereitet hast. Da würde ich mir doch im Nachhinein wünschen, dass wir uns noch öfters streiten könnten." Lächelnd und die aufsteigenden Tränen der Rührung unterdrückend, teilte sie ihm ihre etwas ungewöhnliche Idee mit und schob sich näher an die sie streichelnde Hand.

Er gluckste weich vor sich hin. "Ja, ich hab mir Mühe gegeben. Ich wollte dich auf jeden Fall zurück haben.. Ich wollte mich auf eine Art entschuldigen, die du nicht so schnell vergisst. Es ist mir ganz offensichtlich gelungen." Lucius drehte sich plötzlich etwas und lag nun genau gegenüber Hermine. Es war zu dunkel, um ihre Gesichtszüge klar zu erkennen. Nur schemenhaft konnte er das Weiß ihrer Augen sehen, aber was er ihr noch zu sagen hatte, wollte er ihr ins Gesicht sagen und nicht gegen irgendeines ihrer zweifellos reizenden Körperteile.

"Hermine, mein Herz, ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich habe mich unverzeihlich benommen. Ich werde dieses Wort niemals wieder sagen. Ich werde es quasi aus meinem Wortschatz streichen. Deine Herkunft ist mir völlig egal. Du bist die Frau, die ich will. Du bist die Einzige, mit der ich mein restliches Leben verbringen will. Hermine, ich liebe dich. So sehr, dass ich mich nach dir sehne, wenn du nur im anderen Zimmer bist... Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es mich noch einmal so erwischen würde. Aber die Zeit alleine und die Angst um unsere Beziehung haben mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht bereit bin, dich jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Du gehörst zu mir. Ich bin nicht vollständig ohne dich.

Hermine würdest du es in Betracht ziehen, meine Frau zu werden?"

Atemlose Stille.

Hermine glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. War dieser Mann neben ihr wirklich der egoistische, exzentrische, verschwiegene, oftmals erschreckend unsensible und blasierte Lucius Malfoy? Der Mann, in den sie sich trotz aller Widerstände verliebt hatte? Der Mann, der bis dato nicht einmal die drei magischen Worte ausgesprochen hatte? Der Mann, der sie noch vor kurzem ein Schlammblut geschimpft hatte? Nun gut, dafür hatte er sich entschuldigt! Und er hatte gesagt das er sie liebt.

Trotzdem!

Dieser Mann machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag? Sie wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

"Hermine, hast du gehört, was ich dich gefragt habe?" Lucius' Stimme klang leicht nervös. Innerlich wappnete er sich schon auf ihre Ablehnung.

"Lucius, du überrascht mich immer wieder, weißt du das? Erst diese Verführung, die Entschuldigung, dieser Antrag..." Hermine klang etwas atemlos.

"Heisst das 'Nein'!" Lucius hatte sich bemüht die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Er wollte nicht enttäuscht sein. Sie hatte jedes Recht der Welt abzulehnen.

"Nein, ich würde es nicht nur in Betracht ziehen, dich zu heiraten, du sturer, arroganter Mann, du. Ich möchte dich heiraten, Lucius. Ich liebe dich und ich will dein sein... für immer." Hermines Gesicht kam näher und sie küsste diesen absolut überraschenden, anziehenden, geheimnisvollen, aufregenden, sinnlichen Mann sanft auf die Lippen.

Lucius, der sich schon auf einen Korb eingestellt hatte, war so überrascht, dass er vergaß zurückzuküssen.

Erst einige Sekunden später sickerte die Erkenntnis, dessen, was sie gesagt hatte, so langsam zu ihm durch.

"Du... du hast 'Ja' gesagt. Bist du dir sicher?" Etwas fassungslos fragte er lieber noch einmal nach. Hermine lachte leise gegen seinen Mund und es war das schönste Geräusch, was er in seinem Leben gehört hatte. "Ja, mein Liebling, ich bin mir sicher. Auch wenn es jetzt nichts mehr ausmacht, so bin ich froh, dass unsere Tochter nun doch den Namen Malfoy tragen wird."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Danke an Serpensortia fürs Betan. **_

**5. **

Atemlose Stille!

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch und ein überraschter Mann, der sich umständlich im Bett aufsetzte.

"Welche Tochter??"

"Die, die in knapp sieben Monaten zur Welt kommt wird."

"Du bist schwanger?"

"Das sollte nun offensichtlich sein." Hermine wurde langsam unsicher. Wollte er keine Kinder? Sie hatten sich nie darüber unterhalten. Sie war einfach davon ausgegangen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie liebevoll er mit seinem Sohn Draco umgegangen war und automatisch angenommen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, ein weiteres Mal Vater zu werden.

"Du willst keine Kinder mehr??" Jetzt war sie es die unsicher war und sich aufsetzte. Dieses Gespräch war ihr zu wichtig, als dass sie es im Liegen hätte führen können. Angst griff mit kalten Händen nach ihr. War dies alles eine Farce? Zog er jetzt seinen Antrag zurück, bloß weil sie ein Kind erwartete? Sein Kind.

"Woher weißt du, dass es ein Mädchen wird?"

"Ich weiß es einfach, nenn es Mutterinstinkt", antwortete Hermine vorsichtig. Zu gern hätte sie ihn berührt, aber sie traute sich nicht. Was, wenn er sie von sich stieß? Das würde sie nicht ertragen.

"Ich werde also Vater!", stellte Lucius nüchtern fest.

"Ja, das wirst du und ich werde nicht abtreiben und ich werde dich nur heiraten, wenn..." Hermines gerade getrocknete Tränen stiegen vulkanartig nach oben. Sie schluckte krampfhaft. Trotzdem war sie zu allem entschlossen, sie würde nicht ein Jota nachgeben.

Doch da waren seine Hände, seine Arme, sein ganzer Körper drückte sich an sie, sein Mund verschloss ihren in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Du dumme Frau, du. Selbstverständlich wirst du _nicht_ abtreiben. Jetzt werde ich dich erst recht heiraten. Ich war nur so überrascht. Warum hast du mir dies nicht schon eher gesagt? Oh, beim Barte Merlins. ICH WERDE VATER. WIR BEKOMMEN EIN KIND!!" Lucius drückte sie eng an sich und wusste vor lauter überschäumender Freude überhaupt nicht aus noch ein.

"Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht solange und ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du unser Baby nicht willst, dass du mich verlassen wirst. Oh, Lucius, du machst mich so glücklich, ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch, mein Herz, mehr denn je." Und wieder küsste Lucius seine Liebste. Hermine konnte unter Lucius stürmischen Liebesbekenntnis die Balance nicht mehr halten und fiel nach hinten auf das Bett. Den Mann in ihren Armen zog sie einfach mit sich. Ihre Münder und Zungen konnten nicht voneinander lassen. Immer wieder erforschte Lucius ihren Mund, lockte ihre Zunge, neckte sie, zog sich zurück und Hermine folgte ihr und erforschte ihrerseits seinen Mund. Solange bis sich beide tief atemholend kurz voneinander trennten.

Lucius Arme stürzten sich links und recht neben Hermines Kopf ab und er begann über ihr gesamtes Gesicht kleine Küsse zu verteilen. Küssend zog er eine feuchte Spur über die Linie ihres Kiefers, neckte ihr Ohrläppchen und konnte nicht genug von Hermines nervösem Zucken bekommen, als er diesen einen empfindlichen Punkt an ihrem Hals gefunden hatte.

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem langen blonden Haar und genoss sichtlich Lucius kleine Aufmerksamkeiten.

"Weisst du eigentlich, wie verrückt du mich allein mit deinen Küssen machst?", hauchte sie. Ihr Körper bog sich bereits wieder dem seinen entgegen und sie verspürte diese verräterische Nässe zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Doch diesmal würde sie nicht bewegungslos verharren, wenn er sie liebkoste und reizte. Sie wollte ihn spüren, seinen harten, muskulösen Körper genauso erforschen, wie er ihren.

Geschickt verhakte sie ihre Beine in seinen, umschlang seine breiten Schultern, mit den klar definierten muskulösen Schulterblättern, grub ihre Finger in hartes Fleisch und drehte ihn geschwind auf den Rücken. Lucius hatte selbstverständlich ihre Absicht bemerkt und half ein wenig nach. Wer konnte schon widerstehen, wenn diese kleine, wahnsinnig erotische Frau, nach der er völlig verrückt war, einen verwöhnen wollte.

Mit gespreizten Beinen hockte Hermine über Malfoys Körpermitte und rieb ihr empfindliches, nasses Fleisch an seinem Schwanz, der schon wieder hoch aufgerichtet, fast wie von selbst, zwischen ihre vollen Schenkel glitt.

"Noch nicht, mein Liebster", flüsterte sie verführerisch und wich geschickt seinem nach oben stoßenden Becken aus. Sie lachte leise über sein frustriertes Grunzen, als sie ihm keine Reibung an ihrer Möse mehr gestattete.

"Gedulde dich ein wenig... Ich verspreche dir, dass du auf deine Kosten kommst", versprach sie dem höchst erregt wirkenden Mann. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, sonst müsste ich die Initiative ergreifen und dich wild und hemmungslos vögeln", keuchte Lucius, verhielt sich aber weiterhin, wenn auch schweren Herzens, passiv. Sollte mal keiner sagen, dass er nicht über Selbstbeherrschung verfüge. Ein ehemaliger Todesser sollte zumindest _das_ beim Dunklen Lord gelernt haben.

Hermine nahm seine Hände und legte sie über seinen Kopf. "Laß sie da und schließe die Augen."

Lucius tat, was sie ihm befohlen hatte. Gehorsam schloß er die Augen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Trotzdem er wusste, dass sie noch immer über ihm kniete, zuckte er ein wenig zusammen, als er plötzlich ihre Lippen spürte, die ihn zart liebkosten. Manchmal sanft, mitunter härter erforschte sie seinen Oberkörper mit ihrem Mund. Hin und wieder biss sie in eine ausgewählte Stelle, bevor sie im nächsten Moment wieder äußerst vorsichtig darüber leckte. Gleichzeitig glitten ihre weichen Hände über andere Stellen seines fast makellosen Körpers. Sie wusste, dass er besonders empfindlich an seinen Brustwarzen war und hielt sich dort länger auf. Sie hatte Spaß daran, seine Nippel immer wieder zu lecken, zu beißen, daran zu saugen und danach sanft mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zu zwirbeln. Binnen kürzester Zeit wand sich Malfoy unter ihr und stöhnte herzzerreißend. Doch Hermine kannte kein Erbarmen.

"Gefällt es dir?", kam es lasziv von ihr, während sie an ihm etwas herunter rutschte, um seinen festen Bauch zu streicheln und zu küssen. Neckend fuhr ihre Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel und wieder zuckte er zusammen. Sie hatte nun seine empfindlichste Stelle gefunden. Naja, eigentlich die Zweitempfindlichste...

An der feinen Haarlinie unter seinem Bauchnabel, arbeitete sie sich hinab zu dem im Moment interessantesten Körperteil.

Sein eindrucksvoller Penis stand steil aufgerichtet, doch auch diesmal ließ sie ihren Liebsten leiden. Sie berührte seinen Schwanz nicht. Sie fuhr immer wieder mit der Zungenspitze um den Ansatz, leckte über seine Eier und war wieder einmal sehr dankbar, dass Lucius, der immer eine sehr ausgiebige Körperpflege betrieb, sich auch in den unteren Regionen rasierte. Sanft nahm sie einen Hoden in den Mund und Lucius' gesamter Körper versteifte sich. Ein herzzerreißendes Wimmern stahl sich aus seinem Mund. "Himmel, Hermine, du machst mich wahnsinnig", keuchte er und wieder schoß sein Becken nach oben. Hermines Hand legte sich um Lucius' Aufrichtung. Sein Penis war so hart, dass er mittlerweile wohl schon schmerzen musste. Hermine seufzte, sie wollte ihn eigentlich noch viel mehr reizen, necken und verwöhnen, aber sie spürte, dass, wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht da berührte, wo er es wollte, ja geradezu ersehnte, würde er kommen, ohne dass sie seinen Schwanz groß berührt hatte. Sanft rieb sie ihn. "Bitte, fester...", jammerte er und stieß immer wieder in ihre Faust. Als sie ihn tatsächlich fester rieb und dazu noch ihren heißen Mund über ihn stülpte und anfing an ihm zu saugen, war es mit seiner viel gelobten Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Mit einem fast gebrüllten "Jaaaaaa" schnellten Lucius' Hände, die er bisher brav über seinem Kopf gehalten hatte, vor und vergruben sich in Hermines Haaren, die sich fächerartig über seiner Körpermitte ausgebreitet hatten. Auch wenn er nicht versuchte, sie immer wieder auf seinen prallen Schaft zu drücken, gab er ihr doch mit sanftem Druck den Rhythmus vor, in dem sie sein Glied tief in den Mund nahm.

Mit einer schnellen, und für sie nicht voraussehbaren Bewegung, umfasste er sie an ihrer Hüfte und drehte ihr Hinterteil zu sich herum, so dass sie jetzt über seinem Kopf kniete. Schon spürte sie, wie seine weiche Zunge einmal durch ihre nasse Spalte strich und stöhnte auf und nahm seinen Schwanz tiefer in den Mund. Die Vibrationen, die sich dabei auf sein Glied übertrugen, schickten ihn fast über die Kante. Dennoch, er beherrschte sich noch immer meisterhaft. Er wollte es noch nicht zu Ende bringen. Er wollte auch nicht in ihrem Mund abspritzen.

Lucius umfasste ihren prallen, festen Hintern und drückte sie ein wenig zu sich herunter. Seine Zunge spielte immer wieder mit ihrer Perle. Er leckte und sog und als Hermine, angetrieben durch seine vehementen und sehr anregenden Bemühungen, ihren Rhythmus beschleunigte und ihn jetzt auch einige Male ihre Zähne spüren ließ, stieß er zwei Finger in ihre seidige Nässe. Sie konnte angesichts dieser erneuten, wahnsinnig geilen, Reizung ihre Tätigkeit an Lucius' Schwanz nicht mehr ganz so intensiv fortsetzen. Sie brauchte jetzt ihren Mund, um kleine Schreie der Lust von sich zu geben. Sie mochte Lucius geschickte Zunge und nun war sie es, die ihr Becken seinem Mund entgegen schob und langsam über seinem Gesicht kreisen ließ. Mit ihren Händen rieb sie immer noch abwechselnd Schwanz und Hoden ihres Liebsten. Doch nach relativ kurzer Zeit hatte Lucius sie mit seiner Zunge so weit gebracht, dass sie die Wellen des herannahenden Orgasmus' spüren konnte. Alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf diesen einen so empfindlichen Punkt, um den sich Lucius' Mund geschlossen hatte und an dem er sog, als ob sein Leben davon abhing. Er spürte, dass Hermine nicht mehr weit von ihrem Orgasmus entfernt war. Mit einigen harten Stößen versenkte er nun drei Finger in ihrer herrlich nassen Möse und dies schickte sie endgültig über den Zenit. Laut schreiend und zuckend kam sie und brach erschöpft auf Lucius' Körper zusammen, ihre Hand jedoch fest um seinen Schwanz geschlossen.

Der Blonde hob die matte Hermine von sich herunter und drehte sie liebevoll auf den Rücken. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie hart und besitzergreifend. Hermine schmeckte sich selbst auf Lucius' Lippen und obwohl sie es normalerweise nicht mochte, nach dieser Art Geschlechtsverkehr geküsst zu werden, war es diesmal anders. Fast gierig öffnete sie ihren Mund, um soviel Geschmack wie möglich von ihm zu kosten.

Lucius, der fühlte, dass sein Verlangen auf einen neuen Level zustrebte, spreizte mit einem lauten, animalischen und einem Puma nicht unähnlichen Knurren Hermines Beine, indem er einfach seine eigenen dazwischenschob und versenkte endlich seinen vor Erregung pulsierenden Schaft in ihr. Beide schrien bei diesem so unendlich erregenden Gefühl gleichzeitig auf. Sie war noch so eng und spürte noch immer kleine Kontraktionen ihres letzten Orgasmus'. Lucius' Schwanz war so schnell und intensiv in ihr, dass die noch nicht ganz abgeklungene Erregung neue Nahrung erhielt und das Kribbeln zwischen Hermines Beinen wieder zunahm.

Fest schlang sie Arme und Beine um Lucius' Oberkörper. Sie wollte soviel Körperkontakt wie nur möglich, sie wollte ihn auf und in sich spüren. Ekstatisch drückte sie sich ihm entgegen und hauchte in sein Ohr: "Bitte... fick mich, hart, bitte, ich brauche Dich jetzt dringend."

"Zu Befehl, meine Schöne", schnurrte er einem großen Kater gleich in ihr Ohr und mit langen, sehr intensiven Stößen brachte er sich tief in sie. Hermine griff nach Lucius' Hintern und drückte ihn zusätzlich noch kraftvoll an sich. Immer wieder stieß er zu, änderte beständig seine Postion, so dass er sich an ihrer Klitoris reiben konnte und beide erklommen beständig den Gipfel zu einem unvergleichlichen Orgasmus. Kurz bevor Lucius vollends die Kontrolle verlor und wie ein Wahnsinniger seinen Schwanz immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in Hermine versenkte, sprudelte er fast atemlos hervor: "Du bist mein, für immer, sag es!"

Mit geschlossenen Augen, sich ganz auf den kommenden Höhepunkt konzentrierend, wiederholte Hermine erregt, "Ich bin dein, für immer und ewig. Ich will dich!" Das Letzte schrie sie geradezu hinaus, da unaufhaltsam eine Welle der Empfindungen über ihr zusammenbrach. Sie zuckte und wand sich unter Lucius. Der Blonde ächzte und schloß die Augen, so intensiv... Sie war so eng und er spürte die Kontraktionen ihrer Muskeln um ihn und dies, zusammen mit dem Schrei und ihrer Versicherung, dass sie für immer und ewig ihm gehören würde, schickte ihn endgültig über die Kante. Seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und er pumpte in einem nicht enden wollenden Strom, sein heißes Sperma tief in Hermine und brach schließlich schweißüberstömt auf ihr zusammen.

Er wollte sich sofort von ihr herunter rollen. Schließlich wog er einiges und wollte mit seinem Gewicht nicht auf ihrer zarten Gestalt verharren, aber sie wimmerte, teilweise immer noch sehr sensibilisiert durch den phänomenalen Orgasmus, den sie erst kurz zuvor erlebt hatte und wollte den Kontakt nicht verlieren. Sie liebte seinen harten, jetzt ziemlich feuchten Körper, den sie krampfhaft umschlungen hielt, seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und die leichten Küsse, die er immer wieder darauf verteilte.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und leckte ein Schweißtröpfchen, welches ihm über die Stirn in die Augen zu laufen drohte, liebevoll ab. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Liebling. Verzeihst du mir?"

Wie konnte er nur fragen? Schließlich hatte sie schon seinem Heiratsantrag zugestimmt. Aber ernste graue Augen, in denen noch die vorangegangen Gefühle mit zu sehen waren, waren nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und musterten sie forschend.

"Ja, ich verzeihe dir, aber nur, wenn du morgen zum Frühlingsball mitkommst. Ansonsten muss ich womöglich noch Severus fragen, ob er mich bekleidet."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. "Severus? Ich kann mir keinen langweiligeren, unfreundlicheren Begleiter vorstellen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr Frauen ihn so anziehend findet." Mit einem Ruck trennte er sich schließlich doch von Hermines Oberkörper und ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Er zog sie jedoch mit sich und so landete sie in seinen Armen und konnte sich bequem an seine Seite kuscheln, den Kopf auf seine breite Brust gebettet.

"Das verstehst du nicht. Er ist geheimnisvoll, dunkel, charismatisch..." Hermine hätte vermutlich noch mehr Attribute aufgezählt, wenn Lucius ihr nicht mit einem Kuss den Mund verschlossen hätte. Nachdem er ihn wieder freigegeben hatte, sah er sie vorwurfsvoll an und fragte: "Was hat dich dann zu mir getrieben?"

"Nun, du bist geheimnisvoll, dunkel, charismatisch..." Hermine wollte gerade noch sexy hinzufügen, konnte aber vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr an sich halten, als sie sein dümmliches Gesicht sah.

"Lucius, du bist einfach unwiderstehlich. Ich liebe nur dich und Snape kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Er muss sich halt eine andere Frau suchen."

"Das möchte ich ihm auch geraten haben. Meine kriegt er jedenfalls nicht und wenn ich, um das zu verhindern, mit auf diesen abscheulichen, langweiligen Ball muss, dann werde ich es eben tun", schloß er resignierend.

"Braver Lucius. Vielleicht sollte ich zu deinen herausragendsten Eigenschaften noch 'folgsam' hinzufügen", lästerte Hermine und fing sich einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel ein. "Aua!", beschwerte sie sich und fing seine Hand ab, um sie zu ihrem Mund zu führen, und sie so küsste wie er es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit getan hatte. Zwischen diesen Küssen, die Lucius mit geschlossenen Augen genoss, sinnierte Hermine.

"Weißt du, ich hab schon überlegt, welchen Namen wir unserem Kind geben könnten. "

"Welchen denn??" Lucius war im Moment ziemlich weit weg und genoss dahin dämmernd Hermines Küsse, die zu einem leichten Saugen übergegangen waren.

"Wie wäre es denn mit Henriette oder Ronaldine?" Augenblicklich war Lucius aus dem Land der sinnlichen Träume zurück und entzog ihr abrupt seine Hand.

"Was? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit einverstanden bin. Und komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit so Namen wie Albina, es reicht, wenn andere Schwachköpfe, ihre Kinder so nennen."

Hermine kicherte. Sie war so glücklich im Moment, dass sie ihn einfach nur ein wenig foppen wollte, selbstverständlich hatte sie keinen der Namen in Betracht gezogen. "Wie wäre es denn mit Severina?", fragte sie ziemlich ernsthaft und Lucius' Augenbraue schoss sofort in schwindelerregende Höhen, so wie sie es von einem ganz anderen Mann gewohnt war.

"Snape wird dich umbringen, wenn du das tust und ich kann ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal davon abhalten.", sinnierte er ernsthaft. Leicht legte er seine Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch und streichelte undendlich sanft darüber.

"Du machst mich sehr glücklich, mein Schatz. Ich schwöre, ich werde mich nie wieder wie ein himmelschreiender Dummkopf verhalten. Ich werde dich so behandeln, wie es einem Mitglied der Familie Malfoy gebührt."

"Du musst mich nicht in Watte packen und auf Händen tragen... naja, jedenfalls nicht immer." Hermine lächelte gerührt. Sie wusste, wie wichtig es Lucius ab und an war, gewisse, eher veraltete, Floskeln zu benutzen. Es hatte immer etwas mit Familienehre und Zugehörigkeit zum magischen Hochadel zu tun. Auch wenn dies nach dem Krieg kaum noch eine Rolle spielte, war Lucius damit aufgewachsen und er konnte nun einmal nicht alles ablegen, was mit seiner Herkunft zu tun hatte. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass er es tat. War dies doch etwas, was zu ihm gehörte, wie seine zeitweilige, bei Fremden zur Schau getragene Arroganz.

Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand über seine, ihren Bauch immer noch streichelnde Hand. Ihre Finger verflochten sich miteinander. "Ich hoffe, dass du dies alles ernst meinst, Lucius. Niemand garantiert uns ein glückliches, sorgenfreies, zufriedenes Leben... aber ich für meinen Teil, werde alles tun was ich kann. Ich bin so glücklich, dass du bei mir bist, bald mein Ehemann und der Vater unseres Kindes sein wirst. Ich weiß, du wirst dein Versprechen halten. Aber ich warne dich, sollte ich jemals wieder dieses eine Wort von dir hören, dann..."

Wieder verschloss Lucius Hermines Mund mit einem langen, sehr intensiven Kuss. Er wusste schon immer gut, wie er unangenehmen Diskussionen wirkungsvoll begegnen konnte. Leise, fast unhörbar, murmelte er jedoch gegen ihre roten, geschwollen Lippen. "Nie wieder... Ich verspreche es... Nie..." Und diesmal war es Hermine, die ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss an sich heranzog.

Tbc

_**Das war es fast...wir überlassen Hermine und Lucius jetzt besser sich selbst und wenden uns einem anderen, nicht minder faszinierendem Paar zu. :-) Und zwar im nächsten, letzten Kapitel.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ein lieber Dank geht an Serpensortia fürs Beta-Lesen.**_

**6.**

NACHTRAG

In einem der vielen kleinen Zimmer im weasley'schen Fuchsbau lagen zur gleichen Zeit zwei Menschen nackt und schwer atmend in einem zerwühlten, ebenfalls ziemlich kleinen Bett.Dieses musste normalerweise auch nur einen Bewohner beherbergen doch hin und wieder wurde es magisch vergrössert, wenn nämlich Ginny Besuch erhielt und ein gewisser dunkler Tränkemeister sich regelmäßig weigerte auch nur einen Fuß, geschweige denn, etwas anderes in dieses kleine Bett zu setzen.

Der weibliche Part des höchst ungleichen Paares hatte es sich auf dem männlichen, im Moment ärgerlich grunzenden Teil bequem gemacht.

"Willst du nicht endlich mal dein Elternhaus verlassen und dir etwas Eigenes suchen?", nörgelte der nackte Mann und versuchte, mit seiner kostbaren Last, die sich schnurrend auf ihm einzurichten versuchte, eine einigermaßen akzeptable Stellung zu finden.

"Warum? Es ist doch so schön einfach. Meine Mutter kocht für mich, wäscht mir die Wäsche, ich muss nur für Sauberkeit in meinem Zimmer sorgen. Du kannst jederzeit hierher apparieren und wir haben einen Silencio über das Zimmer gesprochen. Niemand kann uns hören." Ginny war schon immer recht unkompliziert gewesen. "Oder möchtest du, dass ich zu dir ziehe?"

"Beim Barte Merlins, NEIN." Der Mann war geradezu entsetzt über diesen Gedanken.

"Warum nicht?" Ginny war ein wenig beleidigt über diese unverhohlene Abfuhr.

"Ich bin kein Mann für das Zusammenleben, Ginerva. Du weisst das. Ich habe es dir anfangs gesagt. Ich brauche meinen Freiraum. Ich kann nicht mit einem anderen Menschen zusammenleben. Ich war solange allein, ich habe meine Eigenarten, die ich nicht mehr abzulegen gedenke und im übrigen könnte ich dein Vater sein. Was werden all die anderen zu unserer Liaison sagen? Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, aber wie würde es dir gehen, wenn alle Welt über uns reden würde?"

Ginny schnaubte kurz und zog an den schwarzen, vereinzelten Brusthaaren des nackten Mannes, so, dass er die Luft scharf einsog und ihre Hände kurz festhielt.

"Bei Lucius und Hermine haben sie auch geredet. Sie reden heute noch und trotzdem sind sie zusammen." Ginny überlegte kurz und füge hinzu: "Naja, ich hoffe zumindest, dass sie es noch sind. Sie haben sich nämlich gestritten. Hermine hat sich die Augen ausgeheult, wollte aber noch einmal zu ihm und mit ihm reden."

Severus Snape seufzte kurz und entgegnete: "Ich weiß. Und wenn alles geklappt hat, dann haben sie nicht nur geredet und sind höchstwahrscheinlich noch zusammen."

Ginny hob den rotgelockten Kopf und schaute ihrem Liebhaber in die unergründlichen schwarzen Augen. "Wie immer ergehst du dich in Rätseln. Wenn was geklappt hat? Was hast du eigentlich damit zu tun? Sprich, mein dunkler Zauberer, was hast du angestellt."

Wieder ein kurzes Schnauben. Immer diese Unterstellungen... Sein Freund brauchte Hilfe und er hatte geholfen. Nicht mehr und nichts weniger. Vorwurfsvoll sah er die junge Frau an, die ihm seit kurzem schlaflose Nächte und ungeahnte körperliche Aktivitäten bescherte. "ICH habe gar nichts getan. Lucius kam zu mir und heulte sich ebenfalls aus... Nein, eigentlich heulte er nicht, er jammerte, faselte etwas von unverzeihlichem Fehler und so. Ich gab ihm den Rat, er solle es mal mit einem Bad der Sinne versuchen. Viele besondere Essenzen, Kerzenschein, seine unwiderstehliche, erotische Ader sollte er zum Einsatz bringen..."

"Haha und warum tust du sowas bei mir nicht?" Ginny war nun doch etwas beleidigt. Ein bisschen Schwung im Sexleben war noch nie zu verachten.

"Wir haben uns ja noch nicht gestritten." Snapes Pragmatismus war unübertroffen.

"Wenn es das ist? Das sollte für mich eine Kleinigkeit sein", prophezeite Ginny, winkelte ihre Beine an und setzte sich provokant auf Snapes Mitte. "Ich kann in fünf Minuten einen solchen Streit vom Zaume brechen, dass die Wände wackeln", schwor sie und wieder einmal nahm sie unbewusst, die Molly-Weasley-Haltung ein. In dem Bestreben, die allerbeste Position auf Snape zu finden, in der sich optimal streiten ließ, rutsche sie auf dem Tränkemeister hin und her und verkannte, dass sie sich mit ihrer, immer noch sehr nassen Möse auf Severus bestem Teil bewegte. Snape stöhnte erregt auf und kam ihr mit seinem Becken etwas entgegen.

"Ich glaube, dies ist kein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Streit, mein Wildfang. Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich dich eher ficken, als mit dir streiten." Seine schmalen Hände packten ihre sehr weiblichen Hüften und versuchten sie in die richtige Position zu bringen. Doch Ginny war noch immer von der Idee eines Streites besessen.

"Nicht so schnell, mein Liebster. Erst versprichst du mir dieses Bad mit den Essenzen und eine ganze Nacht voller Romantik", forderte sie energisch und entzog sich wieder Snapes Bemühungen, sie auf sein mittlerweile voll eregiertes Glied zu drücken.

Genervtes Stöhnen und Snape schloß kurz die Augen.

"Was ist es nur, was uns älteren, gesetzteren, alleinstehenden Männern, an euch jungen Frauen so fasziniert? So dass wir unser bisher so schönes wohlgeordnetes und vor allen Dingen, ruhiges Leben aufgeben. Lucius und ich könnten jetzt mit einem guten Glas 'Old Ogdens' in Malfoy Manor vor dem Kamin sitzen und uns über alte Zeiten unterhalten. Stattdessen schlägt sich Lucius mit einer komplizierten Beziehung herum und ich muß auf meine alten Tage auch noch romantisch sein." Ginny bewegte sich einmal kurz und streifte die Spitze von Severus' Schwanz. Sie wusste schon, wie sie ihn dazu kriegen konnte, ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Und wenn er noch so viel jammerte.

"Vielleicht, weil wir jungen Frauen das haben, was euch alte Männer magisch anzieht", flötete sie und bewegte sich wieder kurz und eindrucksvoll, so dass ihre großen Brüste zu wippen anfingen. Schweiß bildete sich auf Snapes Oberlippe.

"Also gut. Du hast gewonnen, du kriegst das Bad und soviel Romantik, wie ich in der Lage bin zu geben. Zufrieden?"

"Jaaaaa, vorerst", freute sich Ginny und beugte sich nach vorn, um ihren braven Tränkemeister zu entlohnen. Aufreizend langsam strich sie mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe. Dies war zuviel für den dunklen Zauberer. So schnell, dass Ginny nicht mehr reagieren konnte, hatte er sie gepackt und sich mit ihr gedreht. Wie ganz von selbst glitt dabei sein harter Penis in ihre mehr als bereite nasse Spalte.

Aufreizend langsam und sehr gründlich küsste er die rothaarige Hexe. "Na, nicht schlecht für einen alten Mann!", bekundete er beifallheischend.

"Ja, das ist es und für mich bist du nicht alt!" Diesmal lag keinerlei Neckerei in Ginnys Stimme. Sie schlang ihre Arme, um den für sie so attraktiven Mann und forderte ihn auf: "Liebe mich, langsam und tief." Und erschauerte, als er mit einer Stimme, die ihr immer wieder Gänsehaut bescherte, antwortete: "Was immer Ihr auch befiehlt, Mylady." Und Snape begann sich zu bewegen, langsam...

ENDE


End file.
